Cake
by MottoVeilopVIII
Summary: Just a little fluff filled One Shot. If you like baby Edward or just Ed in general being cute then go ahead and read this, I promise you'll burst from all the fluffyness!


This is a short fluff filled fic. Quote from friend: "So much fluff...I'm going to explode...".

So if your in a fluffy exploding mood,you like Ed, and you love Fma,I insist read on.

Hohenheim was almost asleep when he heard a baby's soft whine and looked up. He'd been up all night waiting with the little kid for news of how the labor had gone with his second son. Trisha smiled a lot, but he knew very well how fragile she was. Edward was sitting at the end of the dinner table looking at his father who was slumped over beside him with his head in his arms.

The baby sat swinging its arms around with bits of cake smothering most of his front and face. His face brightened immediately when his father looked up at him smiling. "Na…" The baby reached out pulling the tablecloth with his small chubby hands. He kicked at the table and pulled at a sliver pan, grabbing a small bit of what was left of the cake and shoving it in his mouth.

Hohenheim smiled putting a thumb on Ed's small chin and wiping away some frosting. Trisha would have let him have it alright, falling asleep and letting Ed eat cake all night. But when Ed looked at him with those small hopeful golden eyes he couldn't just say no. The baby let a small gleeful noise escape him and Hohenheim smiled tickling his soft stomach gently. Ed kicked at the table and giggled loudly letting a sliver of saliva fall past his lip.

Hohenheim glanced over at the cake pan and almost broke out laughing. It was completely gone. Without moving his head, he looked over at Ed who had starred off in the same direction as his father but hadn't noticed yet that Hohenheim was looking back at him. Ed put his hand in his mouth and gasp, the expression Ed had learned from his mother had when he had done something bad. The baby looked up at his father and pointed a finger at him, "Da…ba." Hohenheim sat up gasping and tapped Ed on the nose, "Are you saying_ I _made his mess, major?"

He leaned foreword as the baby began giggling uncontrollable. "Is _that_ so? Well we'll see what happens to majors who blame there superior officers." He picked up the small form as it quieted and kicked its feet around in his father's tight grip. Hohenheim walked into the kitchen as Ed began to make loud sounds and fidget with his father's jacket. He sat the baby on the counter, grabbed a wet cloth and began wiping away the light colored frosting, "_You're_ the mess major, now look at all the work I gotta do. And this is _my_ vacation." The baby touched his father's hand ever so slightly making Hohenheim freeze, "Ada..da..ma..da.." Ed held on tightly to one of Hohenheim fingers with his own little hands and he smiled as Ed looked up into his father's eyes.

"Sir Elric?" Hohenheim looked up a bit startled, "Ah...yes?" He stood up straight and upright but the small boy did not release his finger. The doctor walked into the small kitchen, smiled and walked toward the door, "She'll be fine General, why don't you two get up there now." Hohenheim bowed appreciatively and almost forgot to thank the doctor before bolting up the stairs.

Turning open the door, Ed made a loud squeal and Trisha looked up. She smiled weakly leaning against a stack of pillows lined up against the headboard. Hohenheim walked into the room closing the door quietly behind him and over slowly to the pale woman. He knelt beside her on the floor, placing Ed beside her on the bed.

Ed right away began pulling on the blankets lightly and Trisha smiled, "He likes to pull on things doesn't he?" Hohenheim nodded and laughed scratching the back of his neck, "He likes to eat things." Trisha reached over taking Hohenheim hand, "He's like his father." She smiled as he kissed her hand and sat beside her on the bed.

Putting an arm around her he leaned over her to look at the small boy in her arms. "He looks like you Trish." She nodded and smiled at Edward as he crawled into her lap to see what had her so distracted from him. He peered over the blanket and began making silly noises again. He pointed at the baby and looked up at his mother, "Mana…" Trisha smiled, "That's your little brother Edward…." Ed looked back at the little thing rapped in blankets and tilted his head to the side.

Hohenheim sat up and kissed her forehead, "What's his name?" Trisha leaned her head to the side and looked down at Ed who hadn't found the baby so fascinating and was chewing the end of the blanket, "Alphonse Elric is his name." Hohenheim glanced at the baby and put a hand on Ed's head, "Well, I like it. Did you know there was an Alchemist-" Trisha rolled her eyes and groaned at her husband's lack of imagination. Ed squirmed under his father's hand trying to figure out how to get it off him. Hohenheim shrugged, "What?"

She smiled at him, "If you want these boys to learn Alchemy, you'll have to come back and teach them yourself. You hear me?" Hohenheim smirked looking down at his wife, "Bribing me now?" Ed fell in a heap against his mother forfeiting the match against his father's hand. He hiccupped softly and rolled on his side putting a thumb in his mouth. Trisha smiled looking down at her boys, "Maybe just a little."

Hohenheim pulled a blanket up around Ed and pulled the blanket around Al a little tighter. Trisha shifted closer to her husband and sighed. Hohenheim leaned back against the headboard and Trisha leaned her head into his chest, "I'm not going anywhere till your better Trish." She smiled falling asleep against him holding her baby boys and listening to his heartbeat. "I don't want this to change."

* * *

Sniff sniff So kawaii! (cute) I love little Ed, so sweet. Please review, i'd love to know your thoughts! 


End file.
